My Jacob
by Team Jacob Baby
Summary: Bella finds out that her true love is really Jacob. It takes place in Eclipse when Bella,Jacob, and Edward are in the tent. This is my first fanfiction so tell me how i did.
1. im an idot

Takes place in Eclipse on page 487 when Bella and Jacob are in the tent with my own little twist. I do not own the twilight saga im just a big fan. This is my first finfiction so tell me how im doing. Hope you enjoy =D

"What can I do," Edward begged.

I just shook my head. Then I heard Jacob whined unhaply. What was he doind out there? It's too cold he's going to get sick. I turned my head to see Edward muttering something his breath. He looked like he was mad. really mad.

"That's the dumbest idea ever." Edward said. He must be talking to Jacob. There was a ruffling noise and then the sound of the tent opening. Not really sure of what to see i turned my head to the tent door. IT WAS JACOB! What was he doing here? Well it does6 really matter he's out of the cold so now everything is fine. Before i could really see what was going on Jacob was right next to me on one of his knees and Edward had his hand of Jacob's arm.

"DONT TOUCH ME!" Jacob yelled smaking Edwards hand away.

"Keep your hands off her" Edward said.

"Dont-t-t fi-i-ight" I managed to get out from my charrting teeth.

"The blames on you when she gets sick" Jaocb said. And with that Edward gave Jacob a quick nod and when to the cornner of the tent. Jacob looked at me with a big smile on his face. and started to climb into the sleeping bag. I wanted to tell him to get the hell away from me but once his warm skin touched my i couldnt he was so warm. He snuggled up next to me for a few monemts in silince. When my shaking started to slow Jacob looked at me with his big brown eye's and siad "There feeling better." I gave him a little nod but didnt say anything. I was way too tired. My eyelids started to fall and Jacob whisped in my ear, "Go ahead baby you can sleep now," And I did within 5 seconds i was sleeping.

I didnt understand were i was but i say this fire comming colsser to me from betwwen two trees. But then i relized it was Victoria.

My eyelid shot right open and i sat up. "Its okay sweety it was just a dream." Jacob mutter inb my ear. I must have been talking in my sleep. I turned over so i was facing Jake. Then i remembered something that i wanted to ask Jacob.

"Can i ask you something," I paused and Jacob noded, "Why are you so much furry then then others, but dont answer if im being rude." I didnt really wanta be rude or make him feel bad about himslef i just wanted to know.

"Because my hair is longer" As he said this he reached behided his head and took a rubberband out of his hair. I felt his hair tickle my cheek as i staired into his loving eye's. He looked like my Jacob again. I took my hand and pushed a piece of his hair out of is face. He leand his forhead on my and stared in to my eye's. I wasnt able to stop myself as i pushed my lips to his


	2. Confuessed

_So sorry. i know i haven't updated in a long time but i'v been busy. My Best friend was in the hospital for a couple weeks and then me and then there was alot of family drama. So, yeah anyway, hope you like it! ;)_

* * *

I was so caught up in the moment as i brought my hand's around Jake's warm neck that i jumped when i hear someone clear their throat. I forgot that we weren't alone. I let go of Jacob's suprised face and untangled myself from him and the sleeping bag and stood up. I didnt care that i was cold i was going to have to make a dission that could hurt the other one extremly badly.

I walked over to the other side of the tent, away from Edward and Jacob and started talking, "Edward im sorry, i didnt mean for that to happen i swear, i just..." i looked at Edward's calm and deeply composed face but i could still see the sadness hidden in his eye's. "I dont know anymore i thought that i was truly inlove with you and only you but... maybe Jake was right and i was just lieing to myself the whole time" i didnt say anything about the pull i was feeling towards Jacob ever since i kissed him. "I'm just so sorry Edward-"

He cut me off "It okay love, i get it, he can give everything." He sighed and started to get up. "Everthing that i cant give you, and everything that i know you deserve" He got to the tent door and started to open it. Was he leaving be again? He must have saw the panic in my eye's because then he sighed and said "i wont be far but ill stay far away enough to you to can talk with an audince." with that he left and i ran back to Jacob how was sitting up with his arm wide open waiting for me.

"Shh" he tryed to calm me. but i could stop. And i was only crying because i was so confuessed. it didn't even bother me that my reson for everything just walked out on me. I didnt care about anything other then the lovely boy, or should i say man, holding me.

When i finally clamed down enough to see clear i looked up at Jake with questioning eye's. He was staring at me like i was the only thing in the world, like the only thing that mattered, like a blind man looking at the sun for the first time.

I counted in my head to 279and he still didnt say anything so i figured i'd go first. "Jake what's going on im so confuessed" Jacob smiled a huge Jacoby grin that made my brain turn into mush. i couldnt understand it but some how i was suddenly head over heals in love with Jacob Black.

"Bella i'm not really sure what your implaying but, i couldn't be anymore happyer now!" Jacob said still smiling. "Jake you look at me like im a huge pot of god when really all i am is a stupit boring girl who keeps hurting you" I sighed. I new my desicion and i was backing out on it. i took the most beautiful face in the world between my hands and stared into his deep drown eye's. "And i dont wanna do that anymore." i lent in and gently placed a small kiss on his lips.

The kiss started to get more passition has Jake pulled me down onto the sleeping bag with him, so i was laying on top of him. We broke apart so we could breath and stared into each other's eye's. Jacob cleared his throat and i could have sworn that he was blushing but it was hard to tell with his dark skin. "Bells I need to tell you something."

He didnt say anything elese and i started to get a little nervous. was he going to tell me to go away that he didnt want me. It was my turn to clear my throat and i said "what is it Jake" i sounded like i was about to cry. I guess Jake guessed were my head was at and quickly said "No, No, No, i told you before i would fight for you intill your heart stops beating." he grabed my face between his two huge hand's and looked into my eye's "i ment that. i just... i think.. i mean.. maybe-"

"Jake please, if it's not that bad then just say it already" i almost yelled at him. "Okay," he looked stright into my eye's and said something i was totally not expecting. "I imprinted on you."

* * *

_review and tell me what you guys think! ;)_

_-TEAM JACOB BABY =D_


	3. Imprint

Hey guys if you want to see more I need at lest 10 review's. So, tell your friend's if you want to see more. Hope you enjoy! ;)

* * *

I stared at him in shock with my mouth wide open. "You trying to catch a fly, Bells." Jake laughed trying to lighten the tension in the tent. "So, that what the pull was..." I said more to myself then to him but he asked anyway."What pull?" he looked me in the eye's taking my statement very seriously. "Once I kissed you I felt like I could let go of you, that something was like pulling me back to you." I explained. And once the word's were out of my mouth I realized how dumb the sounded.

But Jacob was smiling. "But, how Jake? I doesn't make since. I mean I thought you could only imprint on a girl the first time you see her?" Jacob was staring at me with loving eye's "I'm not really sure, but I'll go ask Sam now and anyway I have to go and cheek in with the pack to make sure that everything's going as planned."

I pulled him closer to me. I didn't want him to go yeah. And I certainly didn't want to tell Edward that I was leaving him for Jacob. Even though I knew I had to and I knew I had to do it soon I wanted Jacob to be there with me when I told Edward good-buy. "Jacob please stay with me. I need you." I didn't realize that I was crying in till I headed my voice crack at the end.

"Shh. Shh. Shh." Jake said patting my hair. I looked up at him through my tears. His eye's were wide with panic and surprise "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. What wrong?" He took my face between his hands and wiped the tear that were left on my cheeks away. "What'd I do?" He asked still looking at me in panic.

"Nothing, I being a baby. Just promise me that you won't leave me please." I said in a low voice staring into his eyes. He seemed to calm down a little bit once i said that. "Bells, honey." He grabbed my face between his two hands. "I promise you i will always be right by your side no matter what."

I stopped crying and stared into his eye's with as much love as I could master. "I love you" I whisper to him right before I placed my lips to his in a passionate kiss. He rolled us over so that Jake was on top and my back was pressed against the sleeping bag. I broke apart from him to breath but he just continued to kiss my throat. "I love you too" he muttered into my neck.

Then as if he thought of something he pulled away and sat up. I pulled at him trying to get him to lie back down. But he wouldn't bug. "Jake, Jacob. What wrong? What did I do?" I started to panic maybe he really didn't want me.

I pushed that thought aside and climbed into his lap. "Jake what's wrong?" He finally looked down at me. "Bella" he sighed. This could no be good. "Just spill it Jake." He took a deep breath "Okay, okay." He took my face in his hands and look me straight in the eye's.

"Isabella Swan, I love you with all my heart and will never leave your side. I will be a brother, your best friend, or lover. Whichever you want. If you really want we could act like the imprint never happened and just go on with our life's the way how we were before." He broke off at the end and I say a single tear fall from to corner of his right eye.

I wasn't 100% sure why but I knew that this was the right thing to say. "Jacob, you listen to me. I do not want to ignore this imprint. And I want you to be with me till the day I die" I felt him flinch at that but I kept going anyway. "I love you and want you in every way possible." I took his hands in mine. "I love you and want to be with you forever."

I was crying at the end of my little speech. "Bella" he said my name with so much love, I didn't even think it was possible. He still had my face between his hands so he lent down and pressed his lips softly to mine.

* * *

Okay. So, Wow this chapter took a while. & i think it's the longest one i've ever written so far on fan fiction. Anyway, hope you liked it. Please review and tell me what you think. I need 10 reviews to continue!

-TEAM JACOB BABY =D


End file.
